Frenzy
Profile "Sow panic and surrender will bloom!" Frenzy's enthusiasm for battle, quick temper, and sometimes thoughtless courage often lead him to attack enemies who have him outmatched - but the bold attacks from someone so small, are often enough to throw opponents off guard. His efforts are appreciated by the other Decepticons. Can roll his drums to produce high-pitched, grating sounds of 200 dB. Disorients and disrupts the electrical flow in opponent's circuitry, which makes them malfunction. Physically weak. His manic attack can be countered with cool logic. History Notes *Frenzy is the king of Boggle; there is none higher. He gets eleven points off the word "quagmire." *Frenzy is international like Matt Takei, he rocks the mic from Munich out to Taipei. *Frenzy will roundhouse kick the mic out of your hand. Drunken mantis is his name brand. *Frenzy has more action than his man John Woo, and he has mad hits like he was Rod Carew. *There is a legend 'bout our crew, of Frenzy-boy and Rumble too. *Played a prank on Megatron (the sort of thing that isn't on). *Thus, as penance, (so 'tis burbled), "Repaint the Con-lab shades of purple! *That clone-machine though is not tested! Leave alone or be arrested!" *Frenzy's work was very messy, didn't care though; "painting's cissy!" *Finer details I will spare; paint went flying everywhere. *On the paint our Frenzy slipped, in the cloner he was tipped! *A bang, a flash, screams from within - seconds later, purple twin.* *Later the Decepts arrived (the lab by now was looking nice). *The cloner works; complete success! Much to Megatron's distress. *"A COPY of this little dolt? Soundwave, this is all your fault!" *Soundwave sighed. "Just what I need... another hungry mouth to feed..." *Wheeljack has since calculated the probability of this as 65461.63 to 1. Soundwave has recalculated it as 64161.40 to 1. Presented with this, Wheeljack allegedly responded; "Ah hell, forgot to carry the two." Logs 2028 *Insulation 2029 *Terror On Tycos - Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum *Descending Into The Black - A strange, highly destructive singularity is reported in Washington State. Autobots and Decepticons arrive to investigate. *In The Playground Of The Gods - Alpha Q finally reveals himself to the Autobots and Decepticons trapped in his domain. *A New Science Of Life - Alpha Q makes his final demands to the assembled Autobots and Decepticons. Will he escape to conquer the universe, or can he be stopped? *Totally Metal *American Bandit *Mash the Gas *Hot Hot Cerebro-Shell & Yamalia Action *Operation Ironclad: The Unexpected *A-Mart *Independence Day *The Great Date *Guiltor Meets the Briars *Why So Happy? *Autobot Ambush! Part 2: The RED Book of Primus 2030 *FPPNNB - The mysterious Nebuloids want to transfer some Decepticon prisoners over to the Autobots, but all is not as it seems. *Rue Britannia *Tape Invasion - Wiretap leads a crack team of Casseticons infiltrators into the heart of Autobot City. 2031 *Museum Quality Mayhem - Darkwing leads the raid to obtain a F-15 from the Ohio Museum for Scrapper. *SpyWars - Decepticon Secret Outpost *First Lensman – In which the captives of the Collector are dramatically rescued, and odd plot devices are discovered. *Don't Drink the Water *Magnaron Or Bust - The Decepticons, Frenzy and Blueshift, and the Autobots, Moonracer and Clutch, fight two-on-two for the control of Magnaron! *Inadequate Defense *2031 Olympics - Maze Ahoy! Part 1 *Dark Awakening *Don't Smoke in the Repair Bay S4 Players * Scott, aka Z -- Z was Frenzy's longtime player, starting with the opening of the MUSH. He was well-known for his (OOC) enthusiastic greetings on-channel, which consisted of shouting out each person's name, usually abbreviated to a nickname, followed by many exclamation points. He was said to be surrounded by an area of "quasi-theme." He is also the originator of FIRRIB (Frenzy is red, Rumble is blue). * Har played Frenzy for a brief period in 2008 * Alpha -- Starting January 2010, Frenzy recieves this new player by the name of Alpha. Curious and anxious to play as a Transformer, Alpha applied for the tape and, through the course of time, grew on him enough to be considered one of his favorite Cons to play. His goal is to be the best Frenzy during scenes and to be a better Musher. * Alex, (Previously unknown or That guy.) In control since the fall of 2013. Affected Frenzy's speech much the same as someone from Brooklyn, ala Joe Pesci. Also, kicked Blaster in the shin in person and kicked Grimlock in the butt and lived to tell the tale. Category:Tapes